Red Sky at Night - Rosso di sera
by Lothiriel84
Summary: Seguito del mio racconto "The Red Signal". Jane deve affrontare l'idea che John il Rosso ormai è fuori dalla sua portata. - Non è legato in alcun modo all'episodio che porta il medesimo titolo.
1. Chapter 1

Focalizzarsi sui dettagli. Ecco l'unico espediente che gli era rimasto per impedire alla propria mente di andarsene alla deriva. Per questo se ne stava immobile sul suo divano da più di due ore, osservando il soffitto come se dovesse trovare il senso dell'intera esistenza nascosto tra le crepe nell'intonaco e le macchie di umidità.

Dopo lunghe meditazioni decise – a malincuore – che dopotutto il soffitto non era affatto cambiato rispetto al giorno precedente, né a quello ancora prima; e probabilmente non avrebbe subito particolari mutamenti neppure nei giorni a venire.

John il Rosso era stato arrestato, eppure il soffitto rimaneva sempre uguale a se stesso. Strano. O forse era naturale che le cose andassero così. Solo non riusciva a capire se questo fatto fosse in un certo qual modo rassicurante, o se invece non si trattasse di qualcosa di sottilmente inquietante.

Si risolse a distogliere lo sguardo dal soffitto per rassicurare i suoi colleghi. Era perfettamente consapevole delle occhiate apprensive che ciascuno di loro gli rivolgeva di tanto in tanto, pensando di non farsi notare.

Doveva essere qualcosa di simile a ciò che accade a chi ritorna a casa dopo una lunga degenza in ospedale: parenti e conoscenti non ti perdono di vista un istante, scrutando il tuo aspetto alla ricerca del minimo segno di ripresa – o di ricaduta.

Erano arrivati al punto di ospitarlo a turno a casa propria, in modo da non lasciarlo solo troppo a lungo. Un'idea di Lisbon, senza dubbio.

Ed era stato soprattutto per non accrescere la preoccupazione di Lisbon che si era rassegnato all'inevitabile; anche se in ogni caso non avrebbe avuto la forza di opporre resistenza.

Dal giorno dell'arresto di John il Rosso si sentiva come svuotato, spento. Privato della scopo che lo aveva sostenuto fino a quel momento, non riusciva a trovare un motivo sufficiente per interessarsi a quanto gli stava intorno.

E così si era trovato a trascorrere sere interminabili davanti alla tv, domandandosi se non sarebbe stato meglio rimanere in ufficio a fissare il soffitto. L'unica distrazione – per quanto debole – era quella di studiare i gusti e le reazioni del suo ospite.

A Cho piacevano i film d'azione, e li seguiva senza battere ciglio dall'inizio alla fine.

Rigsby si sentiva in dovere di giustificare ogni volta il programma che aveva scelto – si trattasse di un vecchio film, di un incontro di boxe o di un cartone animato – e di commentarlo di tanto in tanto, come per dimostrare che in fondo non gliene importava gran che.

Van Pelt invece preferiva le storie romantiche – più che comprensibile, ore che lei e Rigsby stavano insieme – e ogni volta dava fondo ad un'intera scatola di fazzolettini.

Almeno lei era abbastanza previdente da tenerne una scorta a portata di mano… invece Lisbon, che si ostinava a voler guardare film drammatici, finiva invariabilmente per asciugarsi le lacrime con le dita. Ormai aveva preso l'abitudine di offrirle il proprio fazzoletto quando prevedeva che stesse per arrivare una scena particolarmente commovente.

Sospirò, quindi fece girare lo sguardo per la stanza con voluta lentezza.

"Fatemi indovinare… chi è il mio baby-sitter per questa sera?"


	2. Chapter 2

Era un po' come rimanere dentro al cinema quando il film è ormai finito. Le luci si riaccendono, la gente si alza, i titoli di coda continuano a scorrere.

Bene, ora anche i titoli di coda erano terminati. John il Rosso era stato condannato. Era finita davvero. E adesso?

Non trovando nulla di meglio da fare continuò a bere il suo tè, ignorando lo sguardo inquieto di Lisbon – preoccupata soprattutto per la sua completa mancanza di reazioni.

"Credo che prenderò un'altra tazza di tè".

Sapeva perfettamente che Lisbon non gli avrebbe creduto, ma non importava. Pochi minuti più tardi era al volante della sua auto, e si dirigeva fuori città.

Solo una volta alzò lo sguardo allo specchietto retrovisore, e – trovandovi ciò che si aspettava – lasciò che l'ombra di un sorriso gli sfiorasse il volto.

Non si fermò finché non ebbe raggiunto il mare. Scese dall'auto, fece qualche passo sulla spiaggia deserta, si tolse la giacca e si sdraiò sulla sabbia.

Gli occhi chiusi, rimase ad ascoltare il rumore del mare fino a perdere la nozione del tempo. C'era qualcosa di ipnotico nel monotono infrangersi delle onde sulla riva. Insieme alla sabbia, i ciottoli e le conchiglie, anche i suoi pensieri venivano rimescolati e trascinati verso il largo.

Per un istante assaporò la sensazione di esistere, semplicemente. Il sole, il vento, la sabbia morbida e fresca. E il mormorio incessante del mare.

Infine si decise a tornare alla realtà. Si alzò in piedi, scuotendosi la sabbia dai vestiti.

"Avanti, Lisbon, so che sei lì dietro".

Con riluttanza Lisbon abbandonò il riparo del chiosco di gelati e avanzò con un sorriso incerto. Senza parlare si incamminarono lungo la riva, contemplando il mare che si tingeva di rosso nel tramonto ormai vicino.

Fu Jane a rompere inaspettatamente il silenzio.

"È qui che ho portato Charlotte al mare per la prima volta. Era una sorpresa… il suo regalo di compleanno".

Ora quei ricordi parevano infinitamente lontani, quasi appartenessero ad un'altra persona. Fu colto alla sprovvista sentendo Lisbon trattenere bruscamente il respiro.

La vide girarsi di scatto, per nascondere le lacrime che le erano salite agli occhi. Questa era l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato, e ne rimase turbato. Non era giusto che qualcun altro soffrisse per ciò che era accaduto alla sua famiglia. Il suo dolore apparteneva solo a lui, nessun altro doveva caricarsene.

Posò la mano sulla spalla di Lisbon, costringendola delicatamente a voltarsi. Percepiva perfettamente la sua confusione: abituata a non mostrare mai i propri sentimenti, aveva perso il controllo proprio nel momento in cui più avrebbe voluto rimanere calma e razionale.

Le prese le mani, stringendole in modo rassicurante.

"Lisbon… va tutto bene. Davvero".

Lei annuì, soffocando un singhiozzo, mentre lui le tendeva il proprio fazzoletto.

Sapevano entrambi che non era del tutto vero, non ancora. Ma forse avrebbe potuto esserlo, un giorno.


End file.
